I can't
by Enimsay1998
Summary: Santana a disparue... Les nouveaux comme les anciens Nds s'inquiètent... Une certaine nouvelle concernant une fameuse blonde aux yeux azurs serait arrivée jusqu'à ses oreilles... Elle est introuvable... Mais finalement Quinn et Puck arrivent à la joindre... BRITTANA COMPLETE


Bonjour, comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ?

Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas publier depuis un bon moment mais avec les vacances j'ai pas trop le temps. Enfin bref, j'essaierais de mettre un nouveau chapitre de Nouvelle Chance avant début août et aussi le dernier chapitre de Secrets Révélés.

Et pour vous faire attendre voici un OS Brittana.

* * *

**_I can't..._**

Santana se tenait là, assises contre le mur de son ancienne chambre, un 9 mm à la main.

Tina l'avait appelée deux heures auparavant pour lui annoncer que Brittany était tombée enceinte de Bouchedemérou mais que ce dernier, en l'apprenant, avait fuit ses responsabilités. Il était partit loin de Lima laissant la pauvre danseuse seule. De plus, cette dernière refusait d'avorter et ses parents l'avait mise à la porte en apprenant la nouvelle. Pour l'instant la blonde vivait chez Finn.

En temps normal, Santana aurait courut à Lima avec l'attention de reconquérir sa belle mais cette fois il y avait un bébé entre elles, alors la latina était rentrée à Lima dans le but d'en finir pensant que, maintenant elle n'avait plus aucune chance de récupérer celle qui faisait battre son coeur. L'hispanique ne se sentait pas prête à élever un enfant, qui plus est celui de la femme de sa vie et de Bouchedemérou. En plus de ça, c'était Santana en personne qui avait rompus, ne supportant plus la vue de sa petite-amie souffrir à cause d'une putain de distance.

Elle posa le 9 mm sur sa tempe et s'apprêta à faire feu quand son téléphone sonna, elle baissa son bras et attrapa son dit téléphone. Le visage de Quinn apparut à l'écran.

Devait-elle répondre ?

Elle décrocha et appuya fortement le téléphone contre son oreille.

"Santana: Allô ?!

Quinn: Ou est-tu bon sang ?

Santana: Je suis en cours.

Noah: Arrête de mentir.

Santana: Pourquoi j'entends Noah ?

Quinn: Parce que je suis en compagnie de tout le Glee Club. Et nous savons que tu n'est pas en cours, ta mère nous as appeler en urgence, elle était affolée. Elle nous as dit qu'elle avait reçue un message bizarre... ou tu lui demandais pardon pour je ne sais quoi. Elle a appelée ton université, il lui on dit que tu était absente. Elle a peur que tu fasses une bêtise.

Kurt: Ou est-tu Satan ?

Santana: Je s-suis tellement d-désolée les a-amis, je v-vous ai fait t-tellement de m-mal...

Rachel: Nous t'avons pardonnez San', maintenant c'est à toi de te pardonner.

Santana: Je s-suis tellement d-désolée...je...je ne veux p-pas mourir mais c'est t-tellement...t-tentant. J-j'ai peur de faire u-une bêtise Q-quinn...

Quinn: Dis-moi ou tu est.

Santana: Chez ma grand-mère...

Marley: Ne raccroche pas Sanny s'il-te-plaît...

Santana: Désolée...Adieu les a-amis..."

Quinn jeta rageusement son téléphone sur le sol en hurlant, tandis que Noah, de son côté, envoya valser son pied dans une des chaises de la salle de chant. Les autres membres des Nds les regardaient, le regard triste.

"Kitty: Pourquoi vous n'allez pas la chercher ?

Mercedes: On ne sait pas ou habite sa grand-mère, de plus cette dernière est décédée en début d'année.

Noah: Personne ne serait, par le pur des hasard, ou est la putain de maison de sa putain de grand-mère ?

Joe: Yo man. Un peu de respect, cette vieille dame est au côté de Dieu, elle est au paradis.

Rachel: Vu ce qu'elle a fait à Santana, cette vieille dame, comme tu dis si bien Joe, est aujourd'hui en enfer aux côtés de Satan.

Noah: Ouais bah si on trouve pas cette conne de maison dans les minutes qui suivent, il n'y aura pas qu'elle aux côtés de Dieu ou Satan, comme vous voulez.

Brittany: Je p-pense savoir ou c'est.

Quinn: Allons-y alors.

Brittany: Non. J'y vais seule.

Quinn: Okay.

Noah: Ramène-la vivante s'il-te-plaît.

Brittany: C'est promis."

Brittany s'en alla en courant, les autres Nds prièrent pour que la blonde puisse arriver à temps.

Santana, après avoir raccrocher, éteignit son téléphone. Elle se leva et alla se changer, autant mourir le plus confortablement possible. Elle troqua son uniforme de Cheerios du Kentucky contre un shorty bleu et un débardeur rose clair. Ensuite elle retourna à sa place initial, contre le mur de son ancienne chambre. Elle posa le canon de son 9mm sur sa tempe, et repensa à sa vie. Sa mort allait réjouir bon nombre de eût une pensée pour celle qui l'avait mise au monde, puis pour les Nds, sa deuxième famille. Elle posa délicatement son arme sur le sol, se leva, attrapa une feuille et un stylo avant de retourner s'asseoir. Elle voulait s'excuser auprès de ceux qui furent sa famille.

**_Cher amis, cher famille, je vous écrits cette lettre pour m'excuser du comportement que j'ai eu envers vous durant toutes ces misérables années de mon existence._**

**_MAMAN: Je suis plus que fière d'être ta fille, je t'admire tu sais. Tu est belle, tu est forte. Je suis tellement désolée de t'avoir fait la honte , auprès de tous les habitants de Lima et du monde entier, en faisant mon coming-out. Même si je ne te l'ai jamais dit : JE T'AIME MAMAN_**

**_NOAH PUCKERMAN: Je te considère comme le frère que je n'ai jamais eu. Tu as été mon premier et je ne le regrette pas. Tu est quelqu'un de bien, et je suis sûr à 100% que tu aurais fait un père géniale pour Beth._**

**_JAKE PUCKERMAN: Je ne suis pas née de la dernière pluie. J'ai remarquée vos petits sourires en coins, vos frôlements et tout le reste... Toi et Ryder iriez super bien ensemble._**

**_MERCEDES JONES: J'ai toujours admirée ta voix, je l'adore. Tu est quelqu'un de géniale et à présent, je regrette un peu de ne pas avoir essayer d'en apprendre plus sur toi._**

**_KURT HUMMEL: Je ne te remercierais jamais assez pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. Tu m'as aidée pendant mon coming-out et après ma rupture douloureuse avec Brittany. Et je t'en suis plus que reconnaissante._**

**_RACHEL BERRY: N'écoute pas les gens. Restes comme tu est. Tu est plus que magnifique. Croois, à jamais, en tes rêves. Tout le monde, dont moi, sait que tu est née pour briller. Alors va à Broadway. Et aussi...prends ton courage à deux mains et avoues tes sentiments à Fabgay avant que celle-ci ne retombe dans les bras d'un vieux pervers qui fume la pipe.  
_**

**_QUINN FABRAY:Dis à Rachel que tu l'aimes, ne gâche pas tout encore une fois... Tu mérites vraiment le bonheur. Et je suis terriblement désolée pour avoir dis toutes ces méchancetés sur Beth. En vérité, je la trouve magnifique, tout comme sa maman. Je suis fière d'avoir été ta meilleure amie.  
_**

**_KITTY WILDES : Quand je te regarde, j'ai l'impression de voir un mélange de Quinn et moi dans notre jeunesse. Je vois bien que tu tient énormément à Marley, et mettre ton masque de garce 24h/24h n'arrangera en rien votre relation. Réfléchis bien a ce que tu pourrais faire._**

**_MARLEY ROSE : You are the new Rachel. Tu as une magnifique voix. Ne laisse pas tomber Kitty car même si elle ne le montre pas, cette fille est très fragile. Elle a besoin de toi et tu as besoin d'elle._**

**_TINA COHEN CHANG : Mike et toi, formez un couple génial. Je vous admire, votre couple est si simple et pourtant si beau. J'ai adorée tous tes looks._**

**_MIKE CHANG : Tu est un danseur hyper doué. Et tu est un ami génial également. Tes pas de danse sont légendaires._**

**_RYDER LYNN : J'adore ta façon de bouger tes pieds sur le rythme de la musique. Le rôle de Danny Zuko te va à ravie. Tentes ta chance avec Jake, ne perds pas de temps.  
_**

**_BLAINE ANDERSON : Enlève tout ce gèl de tes cheveux. Tu dois être vraiment mignon sans. Je t'en veut un peu d'avoir trompée Kurt, mais après tout tu est humain. Et je sais que tu regrettes sincèrement. Et par pitié ôte moi tous ces ignobles papillons de sur ton cou.  
_**

**_FINN HUDSON : Un conseil, oublie tout simplement Rachel. Elle et Quinn s'aiment. Tu n'as aucune chance face à Ice Queen. malgré le fait que tu sois affreusement grand et qu'à cause de toi j'ai perdue ma grand-mère trop tôt, je te souhaite de trouver une fille qui t'aimera comme tu est._**

**_SUGAR MOTTA: Je ne regrettes en aucun cas d'être devenu ton amie pendant ma dernière année au lycée. Tu m'as aidée énormément. Tu as veiller sur ma Britt quand je ne pouvais pas le faire moi-même. Tu mérites le bonheur._**

**_WADE ADAMS : Sois fière de ce que tu est. L'essentiel ne se trouve pas à l'extérieur mais à l'intérieur.  
_**

**_WILL SHUESTER : Je ne sais comment vous remercier. Vous êtes un père pour moi, vous m'avez appris tellement de choses. Vos cheveux de bébés vont me manquer. Vous m'avez sauver la vie en créant le Glee CLub et vous avez créer sans le vouloir une famille souder malgré les épreuves. _**

**_BRITTANY SPIERCE : Je t'ai aimée, je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours._**

**_Vous allez tous, à part Sam, me manquer._**

**_ Santana Lopez_**

Santana alla poser la feuille en évidence sur la table et retourna s'asseoir contre le mur. Elle reprit le 9mm et le posa une nouvelle fois sur sa tempe. Elle ferma les yeux prête à en finir, une larme solitaire coula sur sa joue. Elle enleva la sécurité sur l'arme, quand quelqu'un tambourina fortement contre la porte de son ancienne chambre. Heureusement pour elle, Santana avait mis son lit devant la porte pour que personne ne puisse l'embêter.

"...: Ouvre-moi Santana...s'il-te-plaît... ou je te promets que je défonce cette putain de porte."

Le 9mm toujours sur sa tempe, SAntana fondit en larmes. De toutes les personnes les personnes qu'elle connaissait, il avait fallu que ce soit celle à qui elle tenait le plus qui vienne. Brittany frappa plus fort contre la porte.

"Brittany: San' ouvre cette putain de porte. Je ne veux pas que tu meures, tu m'entends ?! Et je sais que tu est vivante alors ouvre.

Santana: L-laisse-moi...V-va-t-en...

Brittany: Hors de question.

Santana: Ma mort fera plaisir à un bon nombre de personnes."

Brittany se laissa glisser le long de la porte, il fallait qu'elle arrive à convaincre la latine de ne pas faire une bêtise, et pleurer ne l'aiderais pas, alors elle ravala du mieux qu'elle pût, les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux.

"Brittany: Pense à ceux qui t'aiment, à t-ta mère, a-aux Nds, à...moi. Nous, nous serons tristes. Parce que nous, nous t'aimons plus que tout, nous tenons à t-toi...je t-tiens à toi...je...je t-t'aime San'... et je s-suis tellement dés-solée d'êt-tre sortis avec S-sam...mais il...il é-était...le seuls à m-me faire s-sourir... m-mais à présent j-je me rends compte q-que c'ét-tait une erreur... parce que je n-n'arrivais pas à t-t'oublier et c'e-est ce qu'il me r-reprochait souvent...je...je t-t'aime San' alors ouvre cette porte."

A la fin de sa déclaration, les larmes coulèrent d'elle-même sur ses joues blanches.

Santana se leva. L'arme toujours à la main, elle poussa légèrement le lit.

En attendant le lit bouger, Brittany se releva.

Santana, qui était sur le point d'ouvrir la porte, fît tomber l'arme au sol, le coup de feu partit de lui-même à cause du choc.

Brittany entendit le coup de feu. Elle entra précipitamment et trouva Santana debout, en plein milieu de la pièce.

La blonde chercha l'arme du regard et la trouva au sol, il y avait également un énorme trou dans le mur en face de l'arme, sûrement causé par cette dernière.

La danseuse soupira de soulagement, s'approcha rapidement de la latina, et la serra fortement dans ses bras.

Cette dernière enfouit son visage dans le cou de la blonde qu'elle aimait tant. Ses larmes se ternirent. Brittany prit le visage de la brune entre ses mains et l'embrassa passionnément. La latina d'abord hésitante, lui rendit finalement son baiser.

La blonde se recula et regarda la jeune fille face à elle.

"Brittany : Ne fait plus jamais ça, okay ?! PLUS JAMAIS

Santana : Je suis désolée"

Les larmes coulèrent de nouveau le long des joues rosis de la plus grande.

"Brittany, J-j'ai pensée pen-ndant un i-instant que je t-t'avais per-rdue... J'ai eu t-tellement p-peur... p-plus que la fo-ois ou Lord T à av-valer ses clefs... J'ai b-besoin de t-toi..."

Santana voulut dire quelque chose mais Brittany posa un doigt sur ses lèvres.

"Brittany: Tu ne dit r-rien. Tu va j-juste v-venir avec moi et t-te taire. Pas d'excuses."

Santana acquiesça et la blonde lui prit la main avant de l'emmener avec elle. Une fois à l'ectérieur, Santana frissonna légèrement. Alors Brittany remonta dans la chambre avec l'intention de chercher une veste à sa bien-aimée.

Elle attrapa une veste en cuir.

Mais avant de redescendre elle aperçut la lettre sur la table, elle la prit et lût les deux premières lignes.

Elle voulut continuer de la lire mais, finalement, elle décida de la lire plus tard en compagnie de tout le monde.

Elle la fourra dans sa poche.

Elle redescendit et donna la fameuse veste en cuir à l'hispanique.

Elles marchèrent jusqu'au lycée, pendant tout le chemin, la main protectrice de Santana trônait fièrement sur le ventre légèrement arrondi d'une certaine blonde.

"Santana: Je t'aime

Brittany: Moi aussi."

La latina se mit à sourire, quoi qu'il arriverai, elle serait avec Brittany et dans quelques mois, elles ne seraient plus deux mais trois... Santana, à l'âge de 19 ans, allait avoir sa propre petite famille.

THE END


End file.
